1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to map applications, and more specifically relates to displaying suggested stops on a map based on context-based analysis of the purpose of the journey.
2. Background Art
Map applications are well-known in the art, and include stand-along global positioning system (GPS) devices, such as those manufactured by GARMIN, and additionally include applications that run on a number of mobile devices including smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc. Known map applications typically determine the current location using GPS or other location services, allow a user to specify a destination, then select a route from the current location to the destination using a number of different criteria, including distance, estimated travel time, traffic problems, etc.
Some map applications allow a user to specify an interest, which results in the map application displaying items along the route that match the interest specified by the user. For example, if the user is making a long driving trip across the country, the user might specify an interest in gas stations. The mapping application could then display gas stations along the route to the destination.